1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices employed to dispose of used syringes, and in particular to devices used to collect and then grind up and melt used syringes.
2. Statement of the Problem
Hypodermic syringes are widely used in hospitals and other medical facilities for a variety of purposes, including, for example, drawing of blood and other patient fluid samples, and for administration of medication. Such hypodermic syringes are commonly provided as individually prepackaged, sterilized, disposable items intended for use a single time after which they are discarded, thereby avoiding relatively costly and time-consuming re-sterilization. However, disposal of used syringes must be accomplished in a manner that safely avoids injury to medical personnel, such as inadvertent needle punctures and potentially contaminating contact with the used syringe. In particular, it is imperative to minimize exposure of medical personnel to dangerous organisms such as HIV and hepatitis viruses that may be present in used syringes. It is also highly desirable to dispose of used syringes in a manner that minimizes the opportunity or risk of unauthorized reuse, for example, by drug abusers. Finally, improper disposal of medical waste poses a danger to the general public.
3. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art employs a two-part syringe disposal apparatus having a processing unit and a separate portable collection unit that can be easily carried from room to room in a health care facility to collect used syringes. A single processing unit at a central location is then used to process the used syringes gathered by the collection units. The collection unit has an in-feed mechanism to allow used syringes to be individually fed into the unit, and an interlock mechanism adapted to removably secure the collection unit to the processing unit for the purpose of emptying syringes from the collection unit without further exposure to medical personnel. After being emptied into the processing unit, the syringes are initially broken into discrete pieces and thereafter ground up, and the resulting particles of metal, plastic, and rubber are then heated beyond the melting point of the plastic to form a solid puck in which the metal particles are suspended and encapsulated. The heating process also sufficient to sterilize the particles and eliminate any microorganisms that were present.